What's Next Song
What's Next Song jest piosenką z odcinka krótkometrażowego What's Next?. Śpiewają ją Blythe, Zoe, Minka i Russell. Tekst polski Blythe: Może będę w Luwrze pracowała Gdzie spojrzę dzieła sztuki tu i tam A może przewodniczką kiedyś będę Nie bardzo wiem od czego zacząć mam Może mnie w balonie poniesie gdzieś wiatr W górę jak ptak pooglądam świat Może wdrapie się na najwyższą górę Nie wiem jak i co, świat podsuwa możliwości sto Odwiedzę sobie amazońską puszczę Zobaczę czy tam skrył się jakiś stwór Fantazji wodze luzem wreszcie puszczę I samolotem portret swój zrobię z chmur Może zanurkuję na morzach no gdzieś Wielorybowi tam powiem część I na księżyc lot może trafi się też Nie wiem jak i co, świat podsuwa możliwości sto Zoe: Yy Blythe, a może jednak wrócisz na ziemię i pozwiedzasz trochę własną okolicę? Blythe: Znaczy się tutaj w Downtown City? Zoe, Minka i Russell: Tak! Zoe: Może własny salon fryzur stwórz, niezły masz styl Minka: Za masaż ty może się weź, daj nam kilka miłych chwil Russell: A może jeże trenuj Blythe: Hej! Może wszystko naraz? Nie wiem jak i co, świat podsuwa możliwości sto Może podbijemy tysiące scen Brodway u stóp tak jak EWESTN(?) Projektować modę też można by Ciuchy, że szał, a na wybiegu wy Opłyniemy świat cały wszeż albo wzdłuż Zobaczymy tam cud polarnych zórz Tak wiele możliwości otwiera się Ale choćby nie wiem co zawsze bądźcie obok mnie Tekst oryginalny : Blythe :: Maybe I'll work at the Louvre in Paris : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! :: Hey-hey! : Blythe :: To run my stuff with all this famous art! : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! :: Hey-hey! : Blythe :: Or maybe I'll lead tours of the city : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! :: Hey-hey! : Blythe :: I just don't know exactly where to start : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! : Blythe :: Maybe I could fly in a hot air balloon, :: See the whole world from a bird's eye view :: Maybe I could climb up the highest mountain :: I don't know what's next, it's a world of possibilities! : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! :: Hey-hey! : Blythe :: I like to visit rainforest in Chile : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! :: Hey-hey! : Blythe :: Discover for myself what's hiding there : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! :: Hey-hey! : Blythe :: Or maybe I'll try something 'cause it's silly : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! :: Hey-hey! : Blythe :: Let's fly a plane and draw my face in the air : Russell and Minka :: Hey-hey! Hey! : Blythe :: Maybe I could dive to the depths of the sea, :: See a great whale staring back at me :: Maybe I could walk on the top of the moon :: I don't know what's next, it's a world of possibilities! :: Zoe:Uhm... Blythe! How about coming back down to our world and exploring a little closer to home? :: Blythe:You mean right here in Downtown City? :: Minka, Russell and Zoe: Yeah! : Zoe :: You could be a groomer with your own signature style : Minka :: Or maybe a monkey masseuse who makes all the simians smile : Russell :: Why not a hedgehog trainer? : Blythe :: Hey! Why not all three? :: I don't know what's next, it's a world of possibilities! :: Maybe we could star in a brand new play, :: Be a big name up and down Broadway! :: Open up a store of designer clothes, :: Have you pets model them in fashion shows :: Maybe we could sail to the top of the world! :: See the Northern Lights as they dance and twirl :: There's just so much to do and so much to see, :: But no matter where I go, I want you right there with me! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Odcinki krótkometrarzowe